dragons defenders of berk episode plot
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: hiccup is with his friends in the cove only to get knocked uncomches by Alvin. he then wakes up with no memories all ecept for dragon training and toothless.


Dragons defenders of berk episode plot

Hiccup riding toothless teaching the other teens in the cove when hiccup gets shoot out the sky by an Outcast weapon making hiccup and toothless fall down at a high force and they both crash into the cove's pond. His friend's surch the cove all day. He can't be could he? No he couldn't be died could he?

Hiccup awakes on a strange inland with toothless

W-where am I?

And who am I?

Purr?

Your ok!

I thought me and you where separated!

But I'm not ok I can't reamber a thing except dragon training

Alvin: perfect hiccup: huh

Who are you?

*snarling*

No stop it bud. Do you know me?

Yes my old friend your names hiccup

Hiccup huh so you're a friend?

Yes hiccup you're a very good friend of mine

See bud he's a friend he's not our enemy

*ok you've defiantly hit your head on a rock, are you crazy! For the love of the gods stop being an idiot and let's go!*

What are you doing?

*snarls*

I'm sorry he's not usually like this he's quit friendly

That's ok he never was fond of me before know how about we go to the kill-I mean training academy

Ok let's go

Exalent

You have lost it I'm not going and you aren't ether

Wha

No, no, no toothless stop!

Where going back*back to oblivion no change he's tricking you your not safe here berk is safer!* toothless!

(Turns to sharply and crashes)

Toothless!

Bud!

Hey you awake?

Toothless?

Hiccup what happened to your friend?

He's pasted out is there somewhere he can rest?

Yes salvage!

Yes Alvin?

Bring our friends dragon to the arena

Yes sir

See ya soon bud

*later*

Changwing spits burning acid just don't get anywhere near it or it's good by flesh

Good to know hiccup

Alvin where's toothless I've seen all of your other dragons but where's my dragon?

Ah right to the point eh hiccup

Where's my dragon Alvin!

Huh

Your ok!

Did you have a nice sleep *Purr*

Now then can you help us with the dragons?

Sure thing Alvin

Exalent when do we start?

Now I guess

* Wait a sec did you guest agree to help the enemy? Ok your memories gone I need back up*

Dude what was with the plasma blast?

* you have so many issues it's not even funny you can't reamber a god dame thing except me and dragon training do you not think that's wrid!*

So Alvin let's start training shall we

Let's go hiccup

Come on toothless

*your loco now way I'm going in there!*

Toothless what's with you today? You acting strange it's like you know something that I don't.

*oh know you get some of the point! Huh I give in at least till buck up arrives*

(In the arena)

Your not the most friendly changwing are you?

Huh gurr would you stop that

See Alvin all you need to do is be peasant

I see

You give it a try with the whispering death?

Are you sure?

Go ahead you will be fine after all I'm here

All right then

I did it

*shoots out water*

Huh? Alvin look out!

*they both doge the attack*

That stunt you pulled was a bad move from you yaeh toothless plasma blast!

Gurr

He, he, he that's what you get for trying to kill me and Alvin!

* do my god what's he done to your mind hiccup stop laughing like that please your sortta scaring me*

Hiccup that's the secouund time you've achalley hurt a dragon I thought you liked dragons

I do but sometimes one cannot help themselves if you meet hookfang he's a monstrous nightmare by the way he doesn't listen to- to uh I can't reamber his name.

It's ok hiccup it doesn't matter

Whatever you say

* I get it know he's brain washing you!*

Toothless no!

Easy bud easy

Ghah! Toothless w-what d-d-d

*calapes*

*no I didn't mean to hurt you hiccup!*

*no, no, no please wake up please*

Take the dragon!

*no let me go Ahrr Hiccup please wake up!*

Let him go Alvin he meant no harm to me gah hu

Hiccup rest know your wound is two deep to move

I-I –I I don't care uh gah toothless!

Gah

*Hiccup are you ok?*

Bud take me home! Where ever that is? Uh

*finally ok let's go!*

Wha

Go toothless don't stop!

*back to berk!*

Huh

Hiccup?

Hiccup!

Uh

*later*

Uh

Oh

Huh? Toothless?

How yea feeln hiccup?

Who are you?

You mean you can't reamber me can you reamber where you where when toothless brought you here?

Uh I don't know exactly where we were but I have a friend named Alvin

What hiccup Alvin is not your friend! He's your emery!

No your wrong *winces in pain* gurr.

Hiccup you should rest now your wound is deep but Gothi will fix you up you'll be moving around in now time

No I need to get back to Alvin

I don't know if you now this but if you get up you'll emeditly calapes you are in no concision to be moving around you where lucky toothless has no poison or you would be dead by now you've lost a lot of blood I'm surprised toothless brought you home. I thought you where dead but thank the gods for that know rest you understand hiccup!

Why does that seem so furmiller to someone I know

Just take it easy ok hiccup

I have no choice do I?

You guessed it hiccup rest now I'll be back later to check on you

Ok I guess

*in hiccup's dream*

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha berk is mine to control and with you alongside me Alvin nothing will stand in our way!

Yes hiccup you are the rightful heir to berk not your father

Nothing will stand in my presorts unless told no one talks without being spoken to any fool bracks my laws is ether becoming a slave or worse executed!

You will not have berk under the laws of slavery!

So you choose to be the first victim since I like you you're not going to die but be a slave-girl, Outcasts! Take her to the Amber slavelands!

No! Let me go!

*walks up to her*

See what happens when you defie me

What happened to you you've arrested your father and know your making me a slave-girl! What is wrong with you!

Nothing is wrong with me. Take her away

Yes sir

Good

You made a very good choice on sending Astrid away chef hiccup

I know she would lead a freedom fighter group with the other teens but if they don't have me or Astrid they'll split apart.

You now all that within forty - eight hours that's impressive you've covered much ground hiccup

Riley like it matters I've held up my part of the deal now it's your turn

Of course hiccup just like I promised you can do whatever you wish to-

My father Stoick the vast I'll see to the old man and give him his death wish ha, ha, ha see ya later Alvin.

no, no

No!

Ah huh, huh i- it was all a nightmare but it felt so real did I have dreams like this before?

I know what that girl said know is true Alvin's not- not my friend he's my enemy.

But why would Alvin lie to me? Unless someone is trying to tell me otherwise, _but my brain was yelling the answer to my question it was yelling no Alvin is the bad guy! But my body is telling me otherwise, I had to many mixed signals. Was toothless right to have tried to protect me from Alvin?_

_I have to talk to someone about this nightmare I had, but with who? Ah ha that girl said that a person named Gothi would heal my wound so if I go see her and tell her about my nightmare I can get answers to my questions!_

_But I might not have a lot of energy yet _

_I've made my disigon so I'm going to Gothi's house_

_uh gah uh I feel weird like- like my whole body is on fire._

_*later*_

Hiccup!

…_.._

No Hiccup? Hey wake up?

_I heard her voice but I did not awake. I saw a light a sweet furmiller voice calling my name, mother, I hear my mother calling me to her, I was going to see my mother again. _

_Hiccup my son I now you well you will be on your second life use it wisely_

_Mother it's good to see you again… does this mean I'm going back to father?_

_Yes my son go and take care of him for me_

_I will I promise_

_Goodbye my son _

Uh

Hiccup your Alive!

Astrid is that you?

Yeah it's me are you ok hiccup?

I'm on my second life Astrid

What do you mean hiccup?

I saw my mother

What a darn second you saw your mom?!

News flash dude your mom is gone

I know

but I saw her I was died but mom told me _Hiccup my son I now you well you will be on your second life use it wisely _so that's why I'm still alive because I still have things I need to do here I guess.


End file.
